


Glass Balloon

by Vialana



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: Loss is an unchangeable fact of Allen Walker's life. The loss of his own identity, however, is terrifying in an entirely new way.





	Glass Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from D.Gray-Man Hallow only. Major spoilers for the entire series.

**Song:**  Hermit the Frog

**Artist:**  Marina and the Diamonds

**Length:**  3:55

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  69MB

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/PINkHVVLXQA)

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?u4cqlqkvlhlssaw)

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/161350066516/title-glass-balloon-song-hermit-the-frog)

[AMV.org](https://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=202632)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?u4cqlqkvlhlssaw
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/161350066516/title-glass-balloon-song-hermit-the-frog
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/PINkHVVLXQA
> 
> AMV.org Link: https://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=202632
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
